


Branding

by phoenixjustice



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During either the first or second game.</p><p>He never entertained the idea that Battler could ever notice someone like him, someone who shouldn't even exist. He only existed because of Kinzo-sama and as such, wouldn't be afforded what humans got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Branding

**Grind - Kanon, Battler/Kanon -**

To someone like Kanon, who was only, should only be, considered as furniture, Ushiromiya Battler was like a burning hot sun, so full of life and energy, a candle in the darkness that refused to ever go out, no matter how much you tried to snuff it out.

He never entertained the idea that Battler could ever notice someone like _him,_ someone who shouldn't even exist. He only existed because of Kinzo-sama and as such, wouldn't be afforded what humans got.

He told his sister that her relationship with George-sama was wrong, but deep in his own heart he felt such love for Battler. It was something special that he felt but he never thought that anything would come of it.

Even when the truth comes to light in an embarrassing fashion, in front of Battler and others. What he did _not_ expect was to see Battler's eyes widen and a red to suffuse his face.

He did not expect for Battler to speak in such a soft tone, asking to speak to him alone. They went to the rose garden and Kanon takes to admiring the beautiful roses, unable to look the equally beautiful man in the face.

"Kanon, I-I'm flattered you think of me that way-"

But.

Kanon could feel that word coming and he could feel his newly awakened heart crushed, grinded into pieces. So he visibly starts when he feels Battler's hand touch his face, cup the side of it. Kanon's face heats and it burned where Battler was branding him.

An equally hot pair of lips descend over his moments later. And for the first time in his short life, he felt, not like mere furniture, but a person. A boy, a man, someone who learned the value of life through the miracle of love.

: :: :

A/N: These are part of a series of drabbles I did, while listening to music. The key is to focus on one song per drabble/one-shot.

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice

 


End file.
